1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stopper device for a dump truck's vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The stopper device which has heretofore been employed for a dump truck's vessel comprises a stopper rod "b" pivotally connected to a frame "a" of the vehicle body as shown in FIG. 1. According to this device, the stopper rod b is rotated upwards to a predetermined position as shown in solid line only when it is required to hold a vessel "c" at a raised position, for example, when maintenance work is carried out on the vehicle. The stopper rod, however, consists of a round bar or pipe, which tends to be buckled by the compressive force exerted thereon. Further, the stopper rod is disadvantageous in that since it is manually operated it is necessary to increase the size and weight of the rod with the increase in the size of vehicles thereby rendering the vessel raising operation dangerous.